


the sight

by brightclam



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: F/M, pan/bi Ra-Ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10972236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: Ra grows into himself and meets his queen.





	the sight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still trying to get a handle on writing Ra-Ra but I love his and Tanya's relationship, so I wanted to write something

\------

His brothers say he's got the sight, and he's beginning to believe it himself. The plans form so easily in his head, like the teeth of a zipper slotting smoothly into place.

 

And he can see people. He knows how to predict their moods, understand their problems and help them through better than anyone else he knows. 

 

And he sees them in another way, too.

 

He doesn't expect Dizzee’s secret. But then he brings Thor around and just watching them Ra can tell them they're in love. He asks Dizzee and his brother confirms it, a nervous smile on his face.

 

It's hard to accept, at first. But Dizzee is his brother who he loves with all his heart and this isn't enough to come between them. And how could something that makes Dizzee so happy be wrong? They're taught that love is the most powerful force of all, so why would only certain types of love count? 

 

No, Dizzee’s love isn't wrong. It makes him happier, better, once he's free. He smiles more and talks to them more. He and Thor create graffiti wonders together that surpass their earlier, separate work. Dizzee’s love is an all consuming fire, so beautiful and strong that Ra knows it could never be wrong.

 

And he talks to Dizzee. He's the easiest one to talk to, his brother says, and the first one he told about Thor. So Ra listens as Dizzee tells the story of his struggle for freedom, and the joy it brought him once he succeeded. 

 

And Ra begins to see himself in his words. The way he sees people, the beauty in them. The beauty in the way they talk, the way they think, the way they look. The beauty in their lips as they laugh, their eyes as the sun hits them, the lines of their bodies underneath their clothes.

 

He sees all of that, and not just in girls. He sees it in everyone. It's a scary realization, one that rings true but still terrifies him deep in his soul. So he keeps it quiet, lets it grow secret and slow, like a vine creeping up the brick of a building.

 

He lets himself admire the curve of Zeke’s lips, the long legs of the boy sitting next to him in class, the arc of a dancer’s chest at one of their shows. 

 

It feels taboo, but it feels good too. And if Dizzee’s love like this isn't wrong, then Ra’s can't be either. 

 

So he embraces his sight.

 

And then he meets her. Tanya, queen of the Zulus, queen of the mic, queen of his heart. She's beautiful, of course she is, but when he calls her she's sweet and funny and unfazed by his awkwardness too. 

 

And then she shows him the beauty of her kingdom, all the people living and loving and trying not to hurt anyone. As they greet her, as she smiles back, as she speaks of peace and unity and fun, he realizes. 

 

She has the sight too.

 

She sees beauty in everyone just like he does. She’s put her mind to work building a kingdom and her sight to work bringing her a people and she has triumphed. She has built a place for free people to be themselves.

 

He stares at her, at the stars reflected in her bright eyes, and knows he will love her for as long as she lets him. She stares back and kisses him in the cheek as a goodbye and he knows that means she feels the same.

  
They're two visionaries in love, and they will bring wonders into the world.


End file.
